µ's Jealousy
by TriMinakami
Summary: Sequel to "µ's Matchmaker". Currently T, might change to M later. / Despite having paired up her friends together, a girl has now fallen to the clutches of jealousy and mysterious conditions start affecting everyone around her. Will her friends help her in time, or would jealousy take her own life away before they succeed? / (Ch.5 released.)
1. Ревнивый :: Jealous

**...and then I have retur-**

**Maki:** Seriously? Even though you just completed _µ's Matchmaker_, like, yesterday?

**What? Hey, hey, come on, I have nothing better to do, girl. Why don't you go, I don't know, make out with Nico or Anju?**

**Maki:** W-wha-

**Preferably Anju please.**

*Maki passes out*

**Umi:** Great. You made her pass out. Way to go.

**D'aw, come on... hey, look, doesn't she look adorable?**

**Umi:** Huh?

**And now, while they're not focusing on me, welcome to the sequel of **µ's Matchmaker**! Yeah, I know. Wow, so fast, it just ended yesterday, but MEH. Hopefully, this one will be written way better than the previous one... yeah... anyways, um, I hope you enjoy reading this, and I thank all the people who had favorited/reviewed/followed the previous story, again, and... eh. Also, remember how I said I would make it M-rated? Well, forget that **(for now)**. It'll come later. Nothing else to say.**

**OH YEAH, I forgot. What happened to Honoka!? Blood... brrr. I can't believe I injured Honoka like that... wow. I am horrible.**

**Honoka:** Yeah, you really are horrible.

**HUSH, YOU GINGER GIRL. Now, um... ****I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

"And so," Maki concluded, "I would like to suggest we all go back to my summer house during this long break." she suggested. With a smile, she looked around the room's members. "Any questions?"

Honoka, Hanayo, and Rin raised their hands.

"Yes, you'll get the first day off practice and can do girly things at night." the pianist said.

Honoka's and Hanayo's hands went down.

Noticing Rin's, Maki sighed. "Yes, you can tell ghost stories as well."

The other girls suddenly got up and creeped back away from Rin as the orange-haired girl smiled satisfactorily. "Great! Rin was recently watching videos of girls telling scary stories, nya, and would love to try it as well, nya~!" she exclaimed. Sighing, Hanayo went back to Rin and rubbed her hair, causing the cat-like girl to purr affectionately.

"Any _other_ questions?" Maki asked.

Nozomi raised her hand.

"No, you cannot grope anyone for fun." the crimson girl quickly said. Nozomi was given lots of glares by the other members of _µ's_, causing her to playfully look away and drop her hand. "You already have Eri to do that as much as you want, anyways."

"H-hey!" the said blonde got up, her face heating up. "We do... we do _not_ do that as much as you th-think!" Eri shot a look to a snickering Nico, who was grabbed into one of Maki's hands.

Hanayo then got up, shocked at the blonde. "Y-you don't!?" she exclaimed. "Why not!? I thought you would! I was wondering why Nozomi hadn't sent any pictures of you two because I'm pretty sure it would be adorable and the huge school idol fanbase of us would definitely enjoy it and besides you need to give some fanservice or at least some yuri pics as well Eri everyone would seriously appreciate and love it you kno-"

"_Oh, God, stop that!_" Umi suddenly shout. The others stared at her. "...u-um, sorry, Hanayo.."

"Nah, it's okay." Hanayo replied, wiping off the blood trickling down from her nose. "At least that innuendo was worth it!" she adds. Rin chuckles at her.

Then, Kotori smiled. "I'm okay with anything as long as I'm with Umi-chan~" she states lovingly, then proceeds to hug the bluenette tightly.

"W-wah, Kotori..." Umi muttered with a blush.

Honoka sighed. _This is annoying..._ she thought, but shaking her head, she frowned at herself. _Shush, me. I should be happy for them._ Then, Honoka raised her hand. "You'll pay for the train tickets, right, Maki-chan?" she asked.

Maki turned her head towards Honoka's direction and stared for a few seconds. Then, pouting, she looked away. "N-no way... I'm only paying for mine and Nico's..." she muttered.

"D'aawww~ You've finally fallen under the great Super Idol Yazawa Nico's control, haven't you~?" Nico squealed.

"What!? Of course no-" Maki tried to protest, but Nico jumped up and gave Maki a peck on the lips. Although Nico blushed a bit, she smiled as Maki fell to her own chair, dazed. "Hrnrnnghghh..."

Honoka mentally sighed. She got up and looked at the clock. "Well, uh, I'm gonna... go home and start preparing things, I guess." she said. "Two more days until a long break... and it's not even Christmas or the end of the year." the girl began muttering to herself, picking her bag up, then walking out the room. Her fellow school idols stared at her confusedly, before shrugging it off.

"...it feels weird for Honoka not to be super excited." Umi then said after a long moment of silence.

"How so?"

"Well, like... it's Honoka! You'd expect _her_ to be super excited or something, right?"

Eri rubbed her chin. "Hmm... true... but it could just be something silly, y'know."

Hanayo smiled. "Yeah, like maybe getting bored in her classes and having a late reaction..." she suggested. "Maybe Honoka-chan will remember this meeting later and be excited at her house!"

Squealing, Rin jumped up. "Rin thinks that sounds really like Honoka-chan, nyan!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, Honoka-chan would definitely go celebrate at home... I just have a feeling she would." Kotori stated.

"Parties? She's gonna party without inviting the Super Idol?" Nico said, shocked. "That's horrible..."

Maki, snapping out of her momentary delusions, sighed. "Super Idol, right." she muttered.

Her raven-haired lover blushed and pouted. "Cheh."

Eri then noticed that Nozomi had been drinking a cup of tea this entire time. "...Nozomi?" the blonde asked. Her lover seemed to be in deep thought, and just as Eri considered the fact that Nozomi might be asleep, the purple-haired girl stirred a bit and opened her eyes. "U-umm..."

"...I don't think that's the case." Nozomi stated.

The other girls stared at her, uncertain of what she meant.

"W-what do you mean?" Umi asked.

Sighing, Nozomi placed the cup on the table and got up, picking up her bag. "But she should start being careful... after all, something big's going to happen to us, for sure." she said, not replying to Umi's question. Then, she walked out the room. Peeking back, she stared at Eri. "Erichi, you coming?"

Unable to blush due to confusion, Eri nodded nervously and got up. "I- I'll come soon... (**Hanayo:** S-sweet innuendos...!) just, um, wait outside, 'kay?" she asked. Nozomi nodded and closed the door, standing outside the room patiently.

Nico frowned. "...what was _that_ all about?" she asked.

"Rin has no idea." Rin replied.

Suddenly, Maki got up. "Well, at least someone else has the same feeling..." she muttered. The girls stared at her weirdly as well. Ignoring their looks, Maki picked up her bag and walked towards the door. "Nico-chan, are you coming?"

"E-ehh, sure... I'll follow." Nico replied. Maki nodded and went to wait outside with Nozomi. Then, she turned to the others. "...what's with those two?" she asked.

"I don't know, but..." Kotori shivered. "I- I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen..." she said.

Umi sighed and, with a blush, hugged her. "D-don't worry about it... I'm here." the bluenette whispered.

Hanayo nose-bled. "U-Umi-chan's leading! Umi-chan's leadi-" she lost consciousness as Rin screamed in what seemed to be a mixture of sarcasm and horror.

* * *

"You seem busy these days." Honoka commented. Her father shrugged as he dug through some contents within shelves that the girl wondered what was inside. "What are you finding?" she asked. "Need help?"

The father looked back at her and shook his had. He went back to searching for something.

Honoka nodded. "Alright, if you think so." she said, then walked out the room. Sighing, she walked past the room with the TV, that Yukiho had been reading a book in. Her sister noticed this, but paid it no mind, allowing the older sister to walk upstairs. Honoka headed to her room, then collapsed on her bed tiredly. "Mnnnn... why am I so... dissatisfied..." Honoka asked herself. With a groan, she stared up at the ceiling. After a few seconds, she groaned again. "Stupid me. Stupid me... stupid me!" She tossed herself onto the ground, rolling around in frustration, and soon, Yukiho stepped into the room.

"Onee-chan... you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm okay... you don't need to know it..." Honoka muttered.

Although nervously, she nodded with unerstanding. "O-okay..." the sister replied, then closed the door gently.

The silence took over the idol's room for what seemed like eternity. She buried her face in the pillow, and got up back on the bed, then groaned another time before she faced up towards the ceiling yet again. _...I'm the worst_, she mentally said as her eyes came to a close.

* * *

_Her dream was dark blue, covered with black mist.  
__Crows screeched violently._

_In the center of everything, you recognize **a floating heart** that has** faded to gray**,  
with sharp tips of vines sprouting, barely noticeable.  
_

* * *

**Ooooh, suspeeeeense... nah. Honestly, I'm not sure whether I'm still motivated for writing this story, but BWAAAAA. No matter what, I shall finish my stories to the very end. Ahahahaha-**

**Nico:** Says the idiot who left a certain fanfiction dead for who knows how long...

**You be quiet, Nico. That one was another story, Love Live is Love Live, don't bring it onto this category... besides, I'll get back to it once the school explodes. Yeah.**

**Nico:** Riiiiight. As if the Super Idol Yazawa Nico would believe you.

**You suck... Maki. Yeah, you suck Maki. Go suck Maki, if you know what I mean. (Not saying that Maki sucks, though.)**

*Nico passes out on top of Maki*

**Umi:** Author!

**Ahaha, sure, sure. But seriously, Nico sucking Maki would be... a hot sight.** **(**cough**ANJUISBETTER**cough**) See ya later, readers.**


	2. Паразит :: Parasite

**And then, I have returned agai-**

**Hanayo:** GIMME RICE AND YURI.

**...are you drunk?**

**Rin: Nyaah, someone's fed her some kind of alcoholic rice, I think, nya?**

**Alcoholic rice? Brrr. Sounds silly.**

**Hanayo:** Hehehe... yuri... *passes out*

**...anyways, first things first, I'll reply to the reviews.**

to PyoKuuPyon: D'aw, thanks for reviewing.

to Kajeno Otamegane: Thanks! Be expecting some more updates.

to wtf: Is it really that hard to figure out? I ship Anju and Maki. Simple enough. Oh, I'm sorry that it annoys you... _from the Author's Note Section_. Oh, I'm sorry that you didn't like how I seemed to ship Anju and Maki... _in the Author's Note Section_. Oh, and, I'm sorry for trying to get Maki to date Anju... _in the Author's Note Section_. Please, if you have time to complain about the contents I have in my story's Author Note Section, spend it on reading the story instead of entirely on the non-canon notes.

to Dash24zappshift: D'aww, lol, thanks for reviewing. And, yeah, don't worry... some new ships will come soon. I guess.

**Okay, okay, now let's get to the story. But seriously, please, if any of you are going to review, please make it at least half/mostly related to the main story and not the Author's Notes. It kinda annoys me when someone is not satisfied... with an Author's Notes. I mean, seriously? If you hate my story or one part of the plot, that's okay, I can accept that. But being unsatisfied with an Author's Notes is just ridiculous. Anyways, um, sorry about that rant. Let's get onto the story.**

**Nozomi:** Took you a long time, author.

**Yeah, yeah, go grope someone... now, um... ****I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

Scratching her ginger-colored hair, Honoka pushed her back up and she yawned. Her arms stretched tiredly; _what's the time now?_ She looked over to the clock on her desk, which clearly stated _6:24PM_. "Wha... it's already 6:30?" she asked herself. The leader got up and yawned again, then stumbled all the way to the door to her room; she exited it and clumsily walked down the stairs. Upon reaching the first floor, Honoka winced. "Ayayaya... almost sprained it..." she murmured.

"You okay?"

The idol turned to her mother, who seemed to called it a day and closed the shop just recently. "Y-yeah... I guess." she replied.

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Sure, after waking up... anyways, you should go have dinner soon." she said, walking towards the kitchen. "We're having sabayaki today."

"H-hai, hai..." Honoka muttered. Letting out one last yawn, she proceeded to go wash her face and join her family meal soon.

* * *

The next day, when Honoka walked to school with a frown and nothing else on her mind, she yelped and jumped back when someone peeked their heads from behind the opened school gates to playfully grin at her. "Honoka-chan!" Kotori beamed. "Are you ready for the trip~?"

"H-huh?" Honoka stuttered. "Trip?"

The greynette frowned. "The trip, Honoka-chan... the trip!" she exclaimed twice. Upon Honoka replying with a blank stare, Kotori raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Honoka-chan, remember? Maki-chan was going to bring us all on another trip to her summer house so we could practice. And we have the first day off so we can relax after the trip... today, after school closes temporarily. Remember?" she reminded.

The leader slowly nodded upon remembering so. "Ahhhh. I remember... yes, yes, I remember, Kotori-chan~" Honoka laughed. "Silly me! How could I have forgotten that!?"

"Ahaha, yeah! Silly Honoka-chan!" Kotori laughed along. "How _could_ you have forgotten that?" The two laughed together, and as Honoka slowly calmed down, Kotori started to realize something. _How _could_ Honoka have forgotten that?_ She was definitely the type to forget small or important things, but this was Honoka, and this was a trip as a group! Kotori doubted that Honoka would forget something that she would normally be excited for... then, she recalled the previous day. _Come to think of which... Honoka-chan wasn't really excited at all this time, was she?_ "...Honoka-chan?" she turned to her best friend, worried.

The ginger-haired girl noticed the worried expression on Kotori's face. "What is it, Kotori-chan?" she asked. _Wait, something is wrong... if Kotori-chan is worried, something is definitely wrong here._ "D-did something bad happen?" she asked.

Her costume-designing friend shook her head nervously. "N-no, nothing bad... but I've noticed that," she said, "you seem to be depressed about something lately... did something happen to _you?_" Kotori asked.

Honoka gulped. This was _not_ one of the things she had wanted to talk about. "...no, nothing's wrong." she replied with a fake smile.

"Oh, okay."

It was a bit too easy to convince Kotori. They had been best friends; Kotori would've actually pushed the question further, but she seemed to accept this answer regardless. Kotori had been eager to meet up with Umi today, and she was hoping to find her soon; it made Honoka wonder something. If Kotori had not been in love with Umi, if she had not been paired together by Honoka herself with Umi, would she have cared more?

Honoka shook her head mentally. _No, it's not Kotori's fault. I wanted her not to worry about me._ As disappointed in herself as possible, she told Kotori to give her a moment alone and find Umi to talk to or something of that sort. She did not want to see any flirting in front of her right now, for reasons unknown to herself.

"Okay, sure!" Kotori chirped. "I'll see you in class, Honoka-chan~"

The footsteps faded away, and Honoka was left sighing again. "...why am I feeling like this..." she asked herself, then silently made her way towards her class.

Her focus become extremely short-sighted, the next second Honoka came to, she was already sitting at her desk- apparently 'listening' to Umi and Kotori discussing the plans for the trip to Maki's summer house, along with the flirtings of how excited they were. "Honoka? Are you listening at all?" her blue-haired friend asked. Honoka stirred a bit, and got up. "...please don't tell me you were asleep."

"R-relax, I wasn't... I wasn't asleep." Honoka reassured her friend. "I just... had other things to think about."

"Have you not finished packing?" Umi asked. Honoka gave her an odd stare that went ignored. "Weird... since it's you, I'd think that you had already finished packing my yesterday night."

Kotori nodded. "Honoka-chan, are you positive that nothing bad is happening?" she asked worriedly.

Honoka sighed. _I guess I might need someone to help me..._ "...no, nothing is wrong." she said. _Huh?_ Honoka was confused. _Why did I... nevermind. I don't need help, I shouldn't interfere with their relationship._ Getting up, she told the others that she was going to go to the toilet. It was an obvious lie, but none of her friends could see through this; they were too busy thinking about each other, and partly about whether something was wrong with Honoka.

But Kotori suddenly remembered something that she was told. "Ah, wait, Honoka-chan!" she called.

Honoka stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

The costume designer rushed to her and smiled. "I forgot, I had something to tell you..." she began. A few seconds of silence, Honoka raised an eyebrow. "I, uhm... what was it again... uh..." Kotori nervously played with her fingers, trying to remember what exactly she was told to do. Umi frowned at this at well; _ah well_, Umi thought, _this is Kotori after all. So adorable._ "Ah, wait, give me a bit more seconds to remember it..."

"Right, right." Honoka muttered. She waited patiently as Kotori rubbed her own head in confusion, and Umi chuckled at her lover and turned towards the windows. After a few more seconds, Honoka herself chuckled as well. "Well, maybe you could just tell me who told you to do what, and I'll go ask her."

Kotori brightened. "You're right! I could do that!" she exclaimed. But then, she rubbed her chin. "But... uh, if I remembered correctly..." she mused. Before Honoka could roll her eyes, Kotori suddenly gasped and grasped Honoka's hands within hers. "T-that's right! I remember now, Honoka-chan! You see, I was told b_**y-**_"

_**("Паразит")**_

She immediately collapsed onto the ground. "_Kotori! / Kotori-chan!_" Umi and Honoka both shout at the same time, rushing over to her. The other students in the room witnessed the entire event and were starting to whisper nervously between each other now. Umi lifted Kotori's still body in her arms, bridal-styled, and immediately rushed out the classroom with Honoka following her. "W-what's going on...?" Honoka asked herself.

"K-Kotori! Kotori!" Umi shouted as she ran, in a direction that would seemingly lead her to the infirmary at the school. With her eyes blinded by confusion and worriedness, she was unable to think of anything else for now except wishing for the safety of her lover.

* * *

**And this is where things start turning mysteriously horrible for our favorite school idols. Gosh, at first I was really hopeful about this whole infection thing, but now, damn... I'M SORRY KOTORI.**

**Kotori:** Sorry won't cut it, Author-chan! You... you tried to kill me off!

**U-uhh, ehehe... w-well, not exactly 'tried to kill you off', but... just causing you pain for one chapter?**

**Kotori:** Y-you're horrible! *fakes tears*

**Umi:** Alright, that's it. I'm getting my bow and arrows. *goes to find her weapon*

**...well, damn. I guess I'll have to go hide somewhere soon... anyways, um, again, sorry Kotori-chan! I just needed you to be the first... for no good reason, tehe. ***one arrow barely misses my head* **And, uh, see ya readers! ***runs away from an enraged Umi*


	3. Тайна :: Mystery

to Prince IL: Lol, thanks. You'll see soon.

to Uknown1314: Lol, it's something I've always been planning but had a bit of trouble with... XD. Sometimes I update fast, sometimes I don't... it depends, school's keeping me really busy these days.

to PyoKuuPyon: D'aw, thanks. Your words sometimes lifts my spirits, thanks! And, lol, it's in the chapter's name.

to Guest: Lol, Maki would definitely go insane-worried if that happened to Nico-nico-niiiiii!

to Nontan: Even though your comment greatly offends me, I'll thank you for that.

to Kajeno Otamegane: D'aw, thanks. That kinda makes me feel better now. Thanks, Kajotame! (Lol, friendly nicknames. I love making those up.)

to Dash24zappshift: Lol, early spoiler/plans, of course Honoka would be with Tsubasa! Although I love nobodD's story with Honoka's harem, I actually find it hard myself to write Honoka in a harem... so, eh. I'll stick to reading nobodD's awesome fics meanwhile. And, WHOA, THAT SOMEONE...

to puchan87: Lol, you can find out in the chapter's title. Thanks, anyways!

*looks around* **Okay, safe... everyone! I have retur-**

**Eri:** Get out of here.

**God damn it. What is it with you girls and interrupting my return speech!?**

**Honoka:** Perhaps it's because you're fun to annoy!

**You suck. But... you're also awesome. Damn it.**

**All of Muse:** Ehehehe... *sheepishly looks away*

**Anyways, uh... sorry for being late. I had... school. Lol, yeah, not much of an excuse, but COME ON. School is taking its toll on me... and I'm incredibly tired everytime I go home... waaah... oh well. Anyways, ahem. ****I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

"_...ri..._"

When Kotori opened her eyes, she was completely surprised to see Umi's face right above hers, with actual tears. It had been quite a while since she had seen the bluenette- _her bluenette_- shed tears. And this time, she seemed to by... crying over her? "...?"

"_...tori! Kotori...!_" Umi gasped, which almost sounded like a hiccup due to how she had been crying earlier. "Y-you're..." Umi slowly started, but before she could finish, Kotori suddenly found Umi hugging her tightly and crying into her chest. "I... I was so... w-w-worried..."

The greynette raised an eyebrow. _U-Umi-chan seems... different..._ she mused. _D'ah. Oh well. She's adorable._ "W-wait, Umi-chan... stop..." Kotori wheezed. "You're hugging me... a bit too tight..."

Umi shook her head like a child. "B-but if I let go, s-*hic*-something bad might... happen to you!"

"I, w-what?" Kotori frowned. "W-wait, Umi-chan, nothing bad will-" That's when she noticed Honoka, who had seemingly been staring at the two from somewhere a bit further away than how close Umi and Kotori were. The greynette blushed a bit. "A-ah, hello, Honoka-chan... can you tell Umi-chan that nothing bad will happen?"

"You... don't remember?" Honoka asked.

And then Kotori noticed something else; aside's from Umi's unnatural cries, Honoka seemed to have some oddly dried trails on her face, as if she had been crying as well. "H-Honoka-chan... were you... crying?"

The ginger-haired leader suddenly got up. "Kotori-chan... you..." she tried to say. Umi seemed to be listening as well, knowing just what Honoka was abotu to say; she herself wanted to explain to Kotori what had happened, but Umi found it hard for herself to say, due to fear and confusion. "You s-suddenly collapsed... you were going to tell me... something." The girl on the bed tensed. "U-Umi-chan was really worried..."

"I..." Kotori paled. "...don't... remember fainting..." she muttered. Her usual innocence had not returned yet, at least, couldn't do so in this situation. _I fell unconscious? I don't even remember fainting..._

The door to the infirmary opened, and Kotori noticed some rather familiar faces popping into the room. "Kotori-chan! You're awake?" Hanayo asked, a clearly-strained expression directed towards her. "Y-you had us all worried..."

"N-nya..." Rin murmured. "R-Rin wouldn't want something bad to happen to µ's..." she said.

"Glad to see you awake." Eri said. She walked to Kotori and handed her a bottle of water, which the designer accepted gratefully. "We'll, uh... pause the practices for now. We've still got quite some time before the Love Live competition." the blonde explained.

Kotori frowned. "B-but... if you're all being held back because of my conditio-"

"Kotori-chan." Nozomi said. Just a smile, and Kotori understood immediately that it was a decision everyone had came to together; _they were going to wait until Kotori heals._

Maki sighed. "But... if something was wrong, you could've told us." she began. "I mean, all of us would've definitely helped you."

Nico rolled her eyes. "You can trust us, you know..."

"But... I... don't even know what happened...?" Kotori said. "I just... remembered going to tell Honoka-chan about-"

"Hold on." Nozomi paused. She took in a deep breath, and sighed. _Kotori-chan fainted... and has no idea that she fainted. Something's not right._ The shrine-maiden looked at Kotori while the others watched in silence; had Nozomi figured out something? Suddenly, Nozomi turned to Maki. She gave the crimson pianist some sort of stare, and the girl seemed to nod a bit. _Maki-chan, this is..._

_...not related to Kotori-chan, right?_ Maki frowned even more mentally. The thought of something toying around with their idol group... Maki knew such thing wouldn't exist in _their_ lives of all people's, but she also knew that something horrible was going to happen to the group soon.

"D-do you know what happened, Nozomi!?" Umi suddenly asked, breaking the silence with her extreme worriedness. She got up, and having realized that it was unusual for Umi to be so... agitated and curious, the bluenette blushed a bit but still expected something from Nozomi. Rather surprisingly for the others, Nozomi shook her head. "Y-you don't...?"

"I'm sorry, Umi-chan." Nozomi frowned. "But... you should make sure she stay safe for now. I have a feeling that something like this will happen to one of us again..."

Nico and Rin paled. The orange-haired cat-like girl, in particular, almost let out a shriek. "Y-you mean, there's someone targeting us, nya!?"

"..." Neither Nozomi nor Maki responded, which made everyone quite nervous.

Honoka, who had no idea that she was part of the incident, suddenly remembered something. "S-speaking of which, Kotori-chan." she began. The others turned to her. "What was it you were going to tell me, before you fainted?" the leader of µ's asked. Kotori rubbed her chin. "A-ah, but if you can't remember right now, then it's okay..."

"...w-well," Kotori began, "it was not long ago before I tried to tell you, but..."

_"Excuse me?" a voice asked from behind._

_While Umi had gone to use the toilet with a rather cute, flushed expression, Kotori had been waiting for her when she heard someone call out to her. Kotori turned around, and saw a familiar face. "Huh...!? K-Kira-san!?" she shrieked._

_Tsubasa Kira, the leader of A-Rise, was standing right in front of her, with a smile. "Yep. We meet again, Minami-san." she winked._

_Kotori shook nervously. "W-what is it, Kira-san!?"_

_Smiling, Tsubasa patted the costume designer. "Relax, Minami-san. I just wanted to have a talk with Kousaka-san, but I guess she isn't here..." the brunette muttered. Shrugging, she turned around. "Ah well... can you tell Kousaka-san that I want to meet up with her? Privately?" she added. Kotori nodded, her jaw still wide open. "Great. Tell her I would be waiting at the Yamazaki Café after school, before 6:00PM..." her voice faded out, and Kotori was left standing in awe._

"K-Kira Tsubasa!? _Wanting to talk with me!?_" Honoka almost yelped. After all, how impossible was that!? Forgetting some bits of her jealousy for the moment, Honoka seemed excited about meeting her 'opponent' for the second time. "B-but, wait, why was she-"

"Well, it seems Umi-chan came a bit later than usual today..." Kotori explained, "...so I went outside again after you went to class, to wait for Umi-chan. And then, Kira-san..." she trailed off, to which the others got the hint.

Honoka frowned. "A-ah, right.." she muttered.

Maki then coughed. "That asides, are you up and healthy yet?" she asked Kotori. The costume designer gave her a blank stare. "After today's assembly, we're free to go home- we're going to go on the trip, remember?" she asked. Kotori nodded. "We'll pack our things if any of us forgets- and then we'll meet up at the park, 'kay?"

"S-sure." Honoka smiled.

Nozomi smiled. "I've already packed, so I'll just spend my time with Erichi's~" she said in a sing-song tone. The blonde blushed and looked away.

"S-shut up..." Eri muttered.

Rin purred, hugging Hanayo. "Rin's glad that Kotori-chan is fine, nya!" she said with a cat-like smile. "Now Rin wants to go on the trip as fast as possible!"

Her golden-haired lover chuckled. "R-Rin-chan, patience, patience~"

Honoka got up. "I'll just... go pack now, I guess." she said.

Umi's expression was, needless to say, priceless. "H-Honoka-chan!? You haven't packed!?"

The ginger-haired leader nodded. "I, uh... forgot." The others suddenly turned silent, having gotten the feeling that something was off with Honoka. She noticed this, and nervously laughed it off. "I-it's okay, girls! I'm just... thinking about the, uh, future careers and stuff! Yeah." Honoka nodded somewhat unconvincingly, but the other girls bought this immediately and sighed in relief.

"Sheesh," Nico muttered, "you had us a bit worried there... and-"

"Yeah, yeah." Maki interrupted her black-haired lover. "Worrying is not good for the Super Idol Yazawa Nico."

The two soon got into a lovely 'argument', and Honoka walked out the room while the others were chuckling at the two arguing girls.

* * *

**Yeah, you'd actually think I completely forgot about that Taka guy from the first story, didn't you? Well, surprise, surprise, he's the type of characters who became so unimportant during the first season and suddenly becomes a bit more important in the next season! Lol. Aaaaanyways... whoooooo's gonna faint next~?**

**Umi:** Y-you sound like you _want_ one of us to be next...

**I _do?_ Huh... oh, right, I do, for the story... but... I feel guilty. But... ***fidgets*** ...lol?**

**Nico:** Hanayo, call the alpaca!

**Hanayo:** R-right on it! *goes to call the female alpaca*

**Crap... speaking of alpacas, geez, I was really surprised by that revelation that the brown alpaca was the _female one_. Like, WHOA. Ahaha. Anyways, sorry again, Kotori-chan... anyways, thanks for**** readi-** *gets trampled by sneaking female alpaca* **-OW GODDAMNIT WHAT THE FU-** *stomped*

* * *

"Taka." the man with a chef's hat stated. The orange-haired boy paid no attention. "Taka." he repeated.

Said boy removed the earphones from his ears and looked up at him. "Hmm?" He stuffed his MP3 player into his pocket. "What is it, Mister K?" he asked.

"What were you doing?" the man asked.

Taka laughed. "I was listening to music!" he exclaimed. The man stared at him blankly. "Y'know, with an MP3?" Taka added. Mister K didn't change his expression at all. "...and an earphone?"

The man shook his head. "Whatever. Taka, I want you to-"

"Whoa, hold on!" the orange-haired boy paled. "Are you telling me you've never seen or had an MP3!?" he exclaimed. The man didn't reply and simply remained still, deadpanned expression on his face. "Oh my God, seriously? You're good with most operations and informations for deadly things, I'd think you were good with technology!"

"Shut up." Mister K replied. "I've found what I need at my place, I want you to go find something for me..."

"No can do, sir!" Taka grinned.

"Listen carefully..."


	4. Поездка :: Trip

to PyoKuuPyon: YEP. YOU NEVER NOTICED... because I used my magic. AHAHAHAHA. And lol, that verb, stompaca'd! Lol. Taka's role will... be shown once more after a few chapters, and then it'll disappear for quite a long time before he comes back again. XD. Thanks for the sparkles!

to Unknown1314: D'awww, with those puppy eyes, of course I won't break those two apart! (Actually, I don't even plan on doing so in the first place.) Lol, Maki and Nozomi has a slight feeling, but they don't know exactly what's going on yet. They haven't looked fully into... _that_, yet.

to Kajotame: Aww, thanks! I'll call you Kajotame from now on then! And that asides, thanks for reviewing!

to Dashy24: D'aw, thank you very much! And yeah, those tsunderes are always cute... XD

**Wait, wait. Honoka's supposed to meet up with Tsubasa, right? Well, uh... that'll happen soon. Speaking of which, everyone! I am ba-**

**Hanayo:** *cutest sneeze ever* I-I'm sorry... excuse me...

**KYAAAAAAH! That was... that was fucking adorable... IT'S OKAY, I FORGIVE YOU, KAYOCHIN!**

**Rin:** Nya... stay away from Kayo-chin, nya! O-only I can call her Kayo-chin! *blushes*

**D'awww, Rinny, you're so cute and embarrassed... ohh, look, your face is turning all red! Ahahaha!**

**Rin:** G-grrr... *blushes and gets frustrates*

**Rest of µ's:** Uh-oh...

**Uhh... I assume something bad is going to happen?**

**Rin:** *pounces on me with sharpened claws*

**GYAAAAAAH! MY FACE! MY FA- KYYAAAAAA- **(Anyways, ahem. I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned.)

* * *

_She huffed to herself tiredly as her ginger hair flew through the wind, the girl rushing towards Yamazaki Café. She looked around. "T-this better be quick..." she muttered out of boredom. Honoka slowed her pace as she came to a stop in front of the café. A familiar brunette smiled upon noticing her. "Tsubasa-san." Although Honoka had already met Tsubasa a few times from just random coincidences, she still felt nervous- Tsubasa was, after all, a famous school idol._

_"Kousaka-san." Tsubasa nodded. "You're here... I'm guessing Minami-san informed you?" Honoka nodded. "Well then. Please step inside."_

_"W-wait." µ's leader said. A-Rise's leader paused and turned to her curiously. "Umm, please make it quick... I need to go on a trip with my friends soon, as a part of our idol activities, so p-please make sure it doesn't take too long..." On second thoughts, Honoka thought maybe if she was a bit late the others wouldn't mind. After all, more time to flirt for them, right? She mentally sighed again._

_The brunette chuckled. "I understand, Kousaka-san."_

* * *

Eri groaned. "Come on... what's taking her so long?" she asked herself, scratching her shiny hair as she looked around the station. The others shrugged and went back to flirting with their lovers. Eri squeaked a bit when Nozomi hugged her from behind, lightly groping her breasts. "N-Nozomi! N-not in public!" she hissed.

The purple-haired girl grinned smugly. "You know you like this, Eri-chi~"

"I- I do, but-"

Nozomi faked a shocked gasp. "Oh my, you actually admitted it. How bold, Eri-chi..."

The blonde blushed. "S-shut up!"

Maki chuckled. "Being all lovey-dovey right in public. How nice." she teased, causing Eri to blush even more. Then Nico did the same thing as Nozomi, hugging her crimson-haired lover from behind. "Wha- N-Nico-chan!?"

The raven-haired girl smiled. "You're just jealous of Eri, aren't you~?" she playfully asked. "To get teased in the middle of a train station~"

"A-am not!"

All the girls, save for the embarrassed Maki, then shared a laugh. Then, they spotted Honoka running towards them, out of breath. She panted and grabbed her knees, trying to stand up properly. "S-sorry I'm late, girls..."

Umi frowned. "What were you doing?" she asked. "Did you know how long we were waiting!?"

Honoka nervously smiled. "E-eh, sorry... I had to meet with Tsubasa-san. Remember?"

Kotori nodded. "Ehhh, I wouldn't blame you for that, Honoka-chan..."

Sighing, Eri clapped her hands together to get their attention. "Nevermind that, girls. Since we're all here, we should get going now." The others nodded understandingly. "Wouldn't want to miss the train now..."

"Sure, sure." Nozomi snickered. "You just want to get there as fast as possible so we can flirt more~"

"_N-Nozomi!_"

As Nozomi started teasing Eri again, Honoka rolled her eyes and remained at the back of the group. "...should've just flirted more while I wait, anyways..."

Maki, who had been walking alongside Nico in front of her, flinched a bit. She felt like asking Honoka what she meant, but decided to let it be. _I shouldn't get involved with this mess anyways... at least, not now. _The crimson-haired girl grabbed Nico's hand tightly. _Not until I'm sure you do have it.  
_

Within some minutes, all the girls were sitting in one of the train's... cabin/room/thing. (I don't know what they're called.) Eri, Nozomi, Nico and Maki sat at one side of the room, while Honoka, Umi, Kotori, Rin and Hanayo sat directly to their opposites. Umi, Kotori, Hanayo and Rin were trying to enjoy the view, shutting out the noises of Maki's and Nico's daily arguments and Nozomi's and Eri's amusing flirts.

"The scenery sure is beautiful." Umi commented. "People these days should learn to appreciate the true art of nature itself."

Kotori then rested her head on the bluenette's shoulders. "But not as beautiful as you though~"

Umi blushed. "T-thank you, Kotori..."

The two stared into each other's eyes, caught into their own moments. Rin observed them and squealed, making the two lovestruck original members of µ's shriek in surprise- they had forgotten that the others were here as well. "D'aww, you two are adorable together, nya!"

"Well," Honoka sighed, unamused, "at least it's not like Eri-chan's case over there."

Rin and Hanayo, along with Umi and Kotori, looked over to their opposite sides; while they didn't particularly care about what Maki and Nico were arguing about, they blushed immediately upon seeing Nozomi with the most pleasuring grin on her face. That wasn't the exact thing that embarrassed them to just watch though; the purple-haired girl's hands were on Eri's breasts, squeezing them teasingly like a perverted old man. The blonde's expressions were also priceless; like a scared and embarrassed kitten trapped around a corner, but enjoying it very much. "W-wait, Nozo... ahh... s-stop..."

"Come on, Eri-chi~" Nozomi whispered into Eri's ears. "You know you want me to go further~"

"B-b-but..."

"No buts... Eri-chi~"

Finally, having had enough, Maki quickly gave into Nico's argument and went to Nozomi, giving her head a karate chop. "Okay, that's enough, stop doing that." she said.

"Aww, were you jealous your Nico-chi wasn't doing that to you?" Nozomi muttered playfully, rubbing her head a bit.

Maki blushed. "N-no! Besides, w-we're in publi- N-Nico-chan!?"

Her black-haired lover had hugged Maki from behind with an obvious blush on her face, looking away. Her hands rubbed a bit against Maki's clothings, around her chest. "I... I don't mind doing that to her though..." Nico muttered. "T-the great idol Yazawa Nico.. will gladly do it... i-if you want, that is!"

The pianist's head exploded into steam. "D-don't you dare!"

* * *

"...and yet..." Umi frowned. "...you were left on the train again."

"I-it's not my fault!" Honoka exclaimed. Last time they went on a trip to Maki's huge summer house, she was left on the train while everyone pretty much forgot about her for a moment. That time, Honoka actually thought that it was a bit funny. This time, however, she had been afraid; Honoka thought she had faed off from everyone's minds. _Not that I could do anything about it anyways..._ She shook her head. "You girls didn't wake me up..."

Her blue-haired friend face-palmed. "You could've enjoyed the scenery with us and stayed awake..."

"_Or watch you flirt with Kotori..._" Honoka muttered under her breath. Umi raised an eyebrow upon hearing something, but she couldn't hear it clearly. "N-nothing." Honoka replied. She sighed. "I get it, I get it..."

Rin laughed. "But that's just like our Honoka-chan, nya~!"

The others then chuckled as well, and Umi, knowing that they were right, gave Honoka a pat and a smile. "Just make sure you don't fall asleep again."

Sighing, the ginger-haired leader nodded. "Suuuuure..." She quickly noticed, while walking on the way to Maki's summer house, a stand selling bread. All her moody feelings and guilt faded away immediately. "Oooh, can I get some bread first?"

Umi face-palmed while the others exploded into laughter.

* * *

**This chapter is kinda short, I know... forgive me. I intended to put more into this chapter, but I had planned it to be part of another **(next)** chapter, so... yeah. Anyways, instead of thinking anything relating to that, why not wonder what the hell Tsubasa talked with Honoka about?**

**Tsubasa:** You probably shouldn't reveal anything yet, though...

**Kotori:** Aww... but I want to know what you told Honoka-chan!

**Or do you? DUN DUN DUNNN...**

**Eri:** ...that actually wasn't really dramatic at all.

**Aww, fine. You party pooper.**

**Nozomi:** *prepares hands*

**Uh-oh... what are you doing? Nozomi... you better not...** *glares* **Phew. Anyways, uh, thanks for reading... be sure to expect next chapter sometime soon. And I'll be giving you links to a document that gives links to mature scenes... **(Yeah, there was supposed to be lemons in the next chapter, but I decided to put it on Google Doc.) **Basically, I'll put those lemons on a Google Doc, then I'll put the links to those Google Docs _on another Google Doc_, and put the link to that another Google Doc in the next chapter. You can check it out either ways.**

**Nozomi:** *impatiently* Finished yet?

**Yes, I'm done. My, you sound impatient today, Nozomi... what are you pla- _KYAAA-_**

*crashing nosies*


	5. Изоляция :: Isolation

to PyoKuuPyon: Yes, you're drunk. LMAO. And... oh, my, I'd love being on Anju~ But... I'm devoted to my wifey already~ X3

to Kajotame: XD, thanks. And yeah, YOU'RE INTRUDING... THEIR PRIVACY. But that's alright, we all intrude their privacies in fanfictions anyways. XD

**Gosh. I seriously don't feel like continuing this amateurish story, but... eh, I also don't want it to die, so I'll keep writing for this story! So, uh... anyways, I am... ***looks around* **Okay, good. I am ba-**

**Rin:** I'm back, nya~!

**Fuck. Damn it, Rin, I-**

**Rin:** Rin found something you might like... *hands CD of Storm in Lover* Kayochin said you'd love it!

**OMFG THANK YOU SO MUCH RIN ND KAYO- errr- HANAYO! YOU GIRLS ARE FOREVER THE BEST IDOLS EVER**

**Umi:** ...ugh, to be bribed by something so shameful... *blush blush*

**Eri:** ...you're horrible, writer.

**H-hey, come on... you two make a cute couple, at least?**

**Nozomi:** I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Eri-chi belongs to me. *drags Eri away*

**Eri: **W-waaahhh...

**...d'awww. Anyways, ahem. I do not own Love Live or any of the characters mentioned. Oh, and by the way, anyone here who loves Ririri? God, that girl is so blasted good at dancing. AND SHE'S JUST A YOUNG LITTLE GIRL. Is it pedophillia if I admire her because of her dancing methods? I mean, I am 14, and she's... I dunno, seven? I don't know, I don't give a damn. I'M NOT ROMANTIC FOR HER THOUGH, SO YEAH. NO PEDOS. I'm just... admiring her dance techniques~ I mean, seriously. She's more skilled than over half the world's dancers, and she's just fucking eigh-**

* * *

Honoka looked around. "Wow... now that I see it again, it's so big..." she muttered.

Hanayo blushed. "T-that innuendo...!"

The ginger-haired girl stared at her, confused, until she turned red as well. "W-wha- Hanayo-chan!" she screamed. "W-what are you thinking!?"

"Rin doesn't mind a perverted Kayo-chin, nya~" Rin interrupted, hugging the golden-haired girl from behind.

"A-ah, Rin-cha-"

The two fell down, struggling on the ground, while Honoka rolled her eyes. "...lovebirds..."

"Anyways," Maki sighed, "don't make too much of a mess like before-last time's pillow fight..." she said. Nozomi grinned sheepishly. "We wouldn't want a..." the crimson-haired girl stopped and nervously glanced at Umi.

The bluenette, suddenly remembering the first visit's events, smirked and glared at Maki to confirm that she _will_ do it again once it happened.

Everyone else shivered.

"D-don't worry!" Kotori chirped up. "We probably won't be having a pillow fight this time, r-right, Umi-chan?"

Umi frowned. "...we won't?" she asked. Then, she smiled. "That's good."

The greynette stared up the house. "Because we'll be preoccupied doing something else by ourselves~"

"...we are?" the bluenette asked. Her lover nodded.

Honoka turned a bright shade of red. "W-wha... you two are g-going to go that far already...?" she asked. A hint of sadness seemed to hide itself somewhere amongst her voice, but with everyone preoccupied with talking about random things, rarely anyone noticed. "That's... so bold of you, Umi-chan..."

Uim cocked her head for a while, confused, before she noticed the others giving her smirks and grins of approval. Finally, she realized what Kotori meant. "Wha- K-Kotori! I never said we would-"

Nozomi, slyly grinning with a camera hidden behind her back, pushed Umi to the greynette. "Shhh, Umi-chan, you don't need permission to have sex."

"D-don't say it so shamefully!"

"Guys- err, _girls_, we should focus on planning our practice schedules for the other days." Eri pointed out.

Everyone sheepishly laughed and nodded.

"...but we still won't, though." Umi stated.

"Oh, hush." her grey-haired lover chirped and pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

They decided to have separate rooms this time. While Honoka knew that it was because they mostly wanted privacy to themselves to... do who knows what, she also knew that part of the reason they wanted rooms to their own (or their own couple) was to avoid annoying Umi off. Speaking of which, the girl rubbed her chin a bit. "...I really wouldn't like it if my precious chin broke though." Honoka muttered.

She sighed, and fell on her bed. Looking up at the ceiling, clouds of emotions flooded her minds.

"...maybe... maybe I should've just... did nothing." Honoka muttered.

Other than the noise of the air conditioner and her ragged breathing, she could hear nothing else in the room.

Her eyes blurred a bit. "...no, I did the right thing. They... deserve to be happy... after all I've pulled them through..." Honoka covered her eyes with her own arms. "...but it hurts..."

Her chest hurts.

_It hurts so much._

"...oh... w-well..." the ginger-haired girl got up, wiping a small drop of tear away. "Maybe I should go find something to eat..."

She opened her room's door and walked towards wherever she thought the kitchen would be. _But still... Maki-chan has such a huge house._ She took a few turns, peering into some huge empty rooms, before finally noticing one room with refrigerators and kitchen tables (or whatever you call them).

The girl sweat-dropped. "...why does she need four refrigerators..." she muttered. Shrugging, she was just about to open it, but remembered that she had brought her own snacks in the bag she brought. "Great. Back to my room, then." Honoka sighed and shut the refrigerator door, then walked back towards her room.

..._curiosity kills the cat, they say_. Honoka couldn't help but wonder what the others could be doing in their privacy. Maybe they were... making fun of her about being alone? She shook her head. _No, I should have more faith in them._ She went in front of Kotori's and Umi's room, leaning her ear against the door.

_"W-wait, Kotori... hyaaaa! S-stop that!" _Umi seemed to be shrieking.

After what seemed like a bonk, Kotori whimpered. _"M-mou, don't hit so hard, Umi-chan... I just wanted to something nice for you..."_

The bluenette squeaked loudly after that. _"B-but we're still too young to be doing something shameful like that!" _she said._ "A-and, besides, that's too dirty... I-I'm not ready yet..."_

Her lover giggled._ "Ah, fine. When we're old enough, then..." _Kotori said_. "All for my cute girlfriend~"_

_"S-shut up, Kotori..."_

Honoka rolled her eyes and got off the door. _Well, that was to be expected of them. Such lovebirds._ But then, she gave the door a confused glance. "...didn't know Kotori was so impatient about that though." she muttered. Carefully, she moved to the door across Umi's and Kotori's.

_"...nya, come on! Rin wants to do something better than this!" _Rin exclaimed impatiently.

Hanayo squeaked a bit._ "T-tha- that just now sounds so-"_

Rin growled._ "Okaaaay, Rin gets it, Rin's Kayo-chin is a pervert, nya. Now can we play something else?"_

Suddenly sighing, Hanayo seemed to shuffle inside the room._ "Alright, alright, Rin-chan... how about Othello?"_

_"What's that, nya?"_

"Nothing to listen on here." Honoka decided. She had expected them to be doing something dirty by themselves rather than messing around. In Umi's and Kotori's case, it was pretty close. "Then next would be... Maki-chan's and Nico-chan's room?"

She went over to where she had learnt would be the aforementioned's room.

_"...eh... it kinda feels like Maki-chan and Nozomi are keeping something from us..."_

Her ears perked up. _What was that?_

_"Yeah... I don't really know what's up, but Nozomi doesn't answer me when I ask her about it..."_

Why was Eri with Nico? What was this all about? "..."

_"Maybe... they're secretly together as well...?" _Eri's voice wavered a bit, from fear or something, Honoka did not know.

"_...say..."_ Nico suddenly began. "_...don't you think... they've been acting weird around Honoka lately...?_"

_Huh?_ Honoka squinted. _W-what? Did she say that or did I..._

Eri sighed. _"Nico-chan, I don't think Honoka would do anything like that after helping us get together."_ she lectured the third-year. _"Really, have some more faith and confidence. I'm sure they're just talking about something dangerous or... ohhhh, no. Stupid Nozomi._" Eri sighed again. _"Well... we certainly should be worried, but I'm sure Honoka doesn't know anything about this as well."_

_"Okay, fine..."_ Nico pouted and let out a hmph.

And then, Honoka felt weird. She didn't want to listen in anymore.

So she headed to her room, slammed her door shut with disbelief, and threw herself onto her bed. She buried her head under the blankets that would block out all but her mental thoughts, swimming in a wide range of questions.

"...what's going on..."

* * *

"H-Honoka?" Maki whispered as she entered the said girl's room along with Nozomi. "Did... something happen?"

Nozomi frowned. "We, uh, heard you slamming the door quite loudly there..." she said, then turned to outside the room. "They're coming..."

Honoka didn't reply, facing the windows while lying on her bed, under the blanket.

One by one, members of her idol group poured into the room until there were hardly any space left.

Umi sighed worriedly. "Uhh, is there... something you're not satisfied with...?" she asked.

"...just leave me alone..." Honoka muttered.

"B-but you can trust us, Honoka-chan..." Kotori smiled weakly. She wasn't sure what she could do right now. _What's going on anyways!?_

Honoka pouted, though none of them saw that. "...just... leave me alone, c'mon..."

"Honoka... you've helped us a lot, so it's our turn to help you..." Eri muttered.

"T-that's right!" Hanayo said with a determined expression. "We w-want to help you as well..."

Honoka sighed. "Girls, I'm just..." she muttered and pushed her back up. _Damn, what am I supposed to say in this situation?_ She thought rapidly inside her head and panicked. _What am I gonna do!? I can't just tell them I want them to break up just because I'm alone... that's stupid... I'm just being grumpy- oh, right!_ Honoka suddenly smiled for a split-second. "U-uh, I'm just... uh... o-on my, ehhh, p-period..." she lied nervously and embarrassedly. _Yeah, I should've just said that in the first place._

Most of the others suddenly blushed. "...o-oh... ohhhh." Kotori muttered. "...I- I'll leave now..." she said, and walked out the door.

Umi nodded and followed after, having nothing to say.

Hanayo fidgeted nervously with her hands. "Kayo-chin, what's a period?" Rin asked. "'Cause if she means a dot, then we all have dots, don't we, nya?"

They paled. "J-just... come on, Rin-chan..." the golden-haired girl pulled the cat-like lover out the room. "I'll explain later..."

Eri scratched her head. "...well, uh... let's go then, Nico-chan." she said.

"R-right." The self-proclaimed #1 idol herself was rather speechless and followed the blonde quietly.

"...w-well?" Honoka finally asked when Maki and Nozomi were the only ones left.

Maki, although slightly red, shook her head. "I- I won't believe what you said, Honoka." she muttered.

Honoka raised an eyebrow. "H-huh?"

Nozomi chuckled. "We can read you more easily than you think, Honoka-chan."

Turning red herself, the leader of µ's gritted her teeth. "S-shut up! Just leave me alo-" she felt something in her neck and covered her mouth, coughing for a while.

"H-Honoka-chan!?" Maki shouted worriedly. Just as she ran to the girl, she raised her hand and signalled for her and Nozomi to stay away. "W-wha-"

"D-don't..." Honoka muttered.

Nozomi raised an eyebrow.

Honoka, panting a bit, tried to stagger towards the room's toilet, but slowly. She eyed Maki and Nozomi for a while. "...just d-don't... just get out!"

The purple-haired senior, however, stepped towards her. "...Honoka, why are you still covering your mouth...?" she asked suspiciously.

"I-it's nothing, I told you!"

"Oh, really...?"

Finally unable to stand it, Honoka grabbed a piece of clothing from her open bag and threw it at Nozomi. "Just get out already!"

"Hono-"

Maki grabbed the fortune teller's arms and dragged her out the room.

"! M-Maki-cha-"

Maki gave her a glare. "Just stop it for now, Nozomi." she said.

Hesitantly, Nozomi bit her lips and nodded. Honoka walked over and shut the door, locking it.

"...we'll find a way to help her somehow."

"...yeah."

* * *

**Well, about those lemons, forget it. I feel like I'm putting lemons into everything, which is kinda bad, so I guess I should just make it seem like it'd go further when it didn't. Yeah, they never had sex, guys. Pshhh, I should keep things innocent in some things. Haha.**

**Nozomi:** That ruins the point of mastu-

**Eri:** WOOAAAhhhkay, I think that's enough for today, Nozomi-chan.

**Pffft, Eri, everyone here is messed up. They can handle the so-called "M-word", I'm pretty sure.**

**Eri:** S-shut up!

**Rin:** D'awwww, Eri-chi's being so embarrassed! Nyaaa~

**Yeah, Eri's all red now~**

**Eri** S-shut up, both of you! ...huh? Wh-what now, Nozo- kya- *shuffling* *disappears*

**...have fun, Eri-chan! Gyahahaha. So, anyways, uh... yeah. Nothing to say here. See ya~**

**Honoka:** ...? Who are you talking to every time?

**Oh, they're just... the beings who watches over you. Yeah.**

*crashing nosies*


End file.
